Kushinada Style
Kushinada Style Jujutsu was created by Mikumo's Mother. This style was made to use no strength but 100% Skill. Techniques *'Kyuu Geki Issatsu' (Nine Strikes One Kill): not unlike Kenichi's Saikyou no Combo, it can vary in all its attacks and sequences like Kenichi's but uses one attack for each of the 10 different martial arts styles. Key to this move is such that the nine strikes can vary in order while the last move is always the One Shadow's. *'Seidou Goui Kyuu Geki Issatsu': Like the original technique, Kyuu Geki Issatsu, Seidou Goui Kyuu Geki Issatsu can vary in all attacks and sequences, but uses one attack for each of the 10 different martial arts styles. The key to this move is such that the nine strikes can vary in order while the last move is always the Ichiei's. The main difference between this technique and the original is the use of Seidou Goui, to enhance the overall power and destructiveness of the technique and to overwelm the opponent to the brink of death. Because of the use of Seidou Goui, this technique can be fatal to the user if overused. * [[Bunshin|'Bunshin']]: '''Bunshin is a ancient technique where you move your body in special way with great speed so that you are able to create the illusion of creating clones of multiple numbers of yourself in order to confuse and outnumber your opponent. This technique has been adapted by multiple martial arts styles as countless martial artists have been seen using this technique, and each person has been seen creating a certain number of clones. The Kushinada Style Jujutsu version shifts the explosion and impact point of ki to confuse the opponents. *Kushinada-Style Underground Throw: Mikumo skillfully circles around the opponent to get behind them, then proceeds to place one hand on them in order to slam them straight into the ground at full force. * [[Kushinada-Style Thousand Year Throw|'''Kushinada-Style Thousand Year Throw]]''': '''An incrediblely powerful technique. Similar in essence to the technique, Shinto Kourensan, this technique takes the user's Ki and uses it as a weapon. By projecting her Ki and releasing it all at once, Mikumo is able to not only intensify it to it's highest level, but is able to concentrate it into the form of a Giagantic white sillouette of herself. When this sillouette attacks, it strikes the ground and releases it's intensified Ki in the form of thousand of arms. When these arms manage to grab hold of someone, it's Ki is so intense that just touching it could propably kill that person in an instant. The raw amount of Ki needed to perform this technique is so massive in volume that it can be felt and seen by even non-martial artists, and can even be seen from a completely different battlefield. Much like Shigure's final technique, Kushinada's technique seems to be a purely offensive move according to Rahman,Sougetsu and Agaard masters who where encouraging ryo masters to reach the mountain top to stop her, while Ogata and Hachiou masters (minus Michael and Ganosuke)where acting as a van guard to make sure Kushinada is not being interrupted from performing her technique. Category:Fighting Style Category:Kushinada Style Category:Jujutsu